As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Referenced code and libraries are used as outside resources often brought into other code, algorithms, functions or applications through importing and API calls. DLLs are modular by nature with parts that can be reused by multiple programs and services. Both promote code reuse which streamlines development and can optimize efficient memory usage. However, when these libraries/referenced code segments are imported into compiled applications or referenced by programs, they can be updated, modified or otherwise changed without the underlying software being aware or able to attest to the integrity.